Sunrise
by barakitten
Summary: Jalex. Jack Barakat & Alex Gaskarth. Jack's a patient in a mental asylum, Alex is his psychiatrist. One-shot, smutty smut smut. :e3


Jack Barakat was a patient at the Sunrise facility for the mentally challenged. Jack wasn't like, disabled. He just had something wrong up there. He had multiple personality disorder, and his other personalities seemed to make everything terrible for him. Jake was a big fucking slut that was addicted to fucking anything, and Jason was shy, and quiet, and tended to hide away in corners and cry. Jack's family hadn't tried communicating with him since he had been put into Sunrise mental asylum. Well, who would? The Barakat's were a large part of the community; they looked after everyone else and were well respected. Plus, they were fucking rich. What rich, popular, and well-liked family would want to be associated with a crazy person?

Jack had become very needy towards his psychiatrist. Alex Gaskarth, his name was. A tall lean man, muscular arms, with long brown hair. British born, moved to Baltimore in '95. Alex's eyes were a dark brown colour, and they went a lot darker whenever he was in the same room as Jack. Jack realized why this was, when he accidently made a little joke and he'd noticed Alex getting a little uncomfortable. So, it wasn't just Jack who felt the urge to let the older man bend him over a table.

Now, today Jack had a one-to-one session with Alex, and Jack wasn't exactly Jack. Jake, in fact, had been the person Jack had woken up as. The boy was sat on his bed, waiting for the psychiatrist to come in. He looked at him, and smiled sweetly, watching the elder male walk into the room. He smiled, and tucked his knees up to his chest.

"Jack?" The elder males' voice sounded a quiet lick of a British accent still evident from the vacation he'd taken a few months back. Jack's head shook, his black and blonde mess of hair rolling with the movement. "Jake?" He asked. Jack's head nodded, hair messing up with the movement. The younger couldn't help but notice the smirk that appeared on Alex's lips at that piece of information. Jack's lower lip became acquainted to his teeth, and he looked up at him through his eyelashes. Within just a matter of minutes, Jack had been placed onto Alex's laps, and their tongues were moving together Jack's fingers in Alex's hair and Alex's fingers pressing into Jack's hips. Jack's head rolled back slightly, Alex's teeth and lips nipping at his neck.

Around a quarter of the way through their session, both shirts had been removed and they were now on the bed, Jack's legs wrapped around Alex's hips. Although, Jack didn't know whether Alex had noticed Jake wasn't there anymore and that it was indeed Jack. Alex bit at his pulse point, and he let out a small moan. "Alex…"He breathed. Alex looked at him, and bit his lip, mid-way through undoing Jack's jeans. "Jack?" He asked quietly. Jack nodded, and bit his lip gently. Alex pressed their lips together gently, and smiled at him. "Welcome back, cutie." He murmured.

Alex had ridded both of them of their jeans and boxers, and he was half way through stretching Jack. He'd not really taken to it, but yeah. He closed his eyes, and moaned a little as Alex's fingers brushed against his prostate. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Was he really going to lose his fucking virginity to his fucking psychiatrist? Well, yes, yes he was. Jack heard Alex spitting on his own palm, and then just looked down to see the older male wrapping his fingers around his dick and jacking himself off a little so he was covered in the spit, enough so that entering Jack would not kill him.

"Tell me if it hurts, Jacky." Alex murmured, pushing slowly into Jack. He got around half way in before Jack stopped him, biting his lip and whimpering a little, taking deep breaths and willing himself to stop fucking contracting. He looked up at him, and bit his lip. Alex noticed his eyes were watering, and he sighed a little, kissing him softly before wiping his eyes. "Shh, baby…"he whispered, kissing him softly, then his nose. Jack's eyes closed a little, and he nodded when he'd relaxed. Alex pushed in the rest of the way, and held his hips gently, kissing him softly before kissing up his neck gently. After maybe, two or three minutes, Jack told him to go because he wasn't completely ready but he honestly didn't care.

He closed his eyes as he felt Alex start to move his hips, thrusting in and out of him gently. Jack honestly didn't care, because after Alex had built up a decent rhythm all pain had gone and he was just in bliss, honestly. Though, he did end up pouting a little when he felt Alex shifting his hips around, because he had no idea what he was doing. He was about to complain about it when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a rather loud moan, which then got muffled by Alex's hand over his mouth. "Sh, they'll catch us." Alex grinned. Jack bit his lip, and nodded a little. "O-okay." He whispered. He closed his eyes, and just bit his arm and Alex's shoulders and other such places to cover his moans and things, and when he felt the fire curling into his stomach he looked up, worried. Alex smiled, and kissed his nose gently. "You're close, sweetie." He whispered.

Around, ten more thrusts into his prostate, Jack came with a muffled moan into Alex's neck. White splashed up both chests and stomachs, and as Jack was calming down, Alex came deep into him.

After pulling out, and getting dressed, Alex watched jack curl up on the bed and played with his hair a little, smiling a little. Because, if he had his way Jack would be a lot more dependent on him. By the time he was done, Jack would be looking to Alex for everything. Watching the younger male drop off into a sleep, Alex turned to the mirror and checked his neck and other places Jack had bitten for marks, smirking a little. He craved the power Jack let him have, and he was planning on having a lot more fun with that power.


End file.
